


The Crimson Jewel

by LadyMab



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did not believe his eyes... his oldest friend, his whole past stood before him unexpectedly, fate did not give him time to defend himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discombobulate

It was a normal day in the apartment in 221b, Baker Street; Holmes played his violin, Watson read the newspaper and Mrs. Hudson... did her best to attend the staff.

When she was going up to take the tea to Mr. Holmes, she heard the bell. It was a brunette and very pretty girl; as she entered, she introduced herself as a friend of Sherlock. The lady was stunned, raising an eyebrow at the mention of the word 'friend'. But that was not important, and the two went to the detective room.

Watson answered, excited to start the day with a new case.

\- Good morning, Mrs. Hudson...

\- Good morning Doctor. How are you doing? - Entering the apartment, she speaks directly to Holmes - Sir, there is a young lady looking for you. Claims to be your friend.

\- Friend? That is new. - A joke from Watson that was just received with a look of reproach, and a fun face.

\- She introduced herself?

\- No sir.

\- Well, curiosity grows every second. Send her in, nanny.

Emma, who was behind Mrs. Hudson, stepped forward, and she came back to their activities.

Sherlock did not believe his eyes ... his oldest friend, his whole past stood before him unexpectedly, fate did not give him time to defend himself. But since she was there, it would not hurt to receive it amicably.

\- Miss Borough - He raises an eyebrow - What brings you here after so many years?

\- Since when there is this kind of formality between us? - It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and give a mischievous smile that only she could give - Are you not going to invite me to sit?

\- Sit down. Now tell me, what are you doing here?

She took a deep breath and began to speak.

\- A month ago, I received very expensive gifts, and overnight visits. Every time I get up, do not see anyone, just listen to a breathing sound, sighs and something very valuable is rested on the living room table. I do not know what to think or what to do.

The detective takes a deep breath when finishes listening to Emma's story, and resolves to question it.

\- Miss, have you finished some recent relationship?

She stares at him for a moment.

\- I ended a relationship two years ago. He wanted more than I could really give.

\- I think I understand, Borough. Who was he?

Her face turns pale and searches for her voice.

\- Lord Matthew Watson Winstead.

\- Watson?

John Watson lowers his head, closes his eyes and sighs.

\- Matthew is my stepbrother.


	2. My mind rebels at stagnation

Everyone stared at the doctor, surprised, amazed and intrigued, after all, he managed to hide this fact even from Sherlock Holmes!

After a moment processing that information and searching for words and air, Holmes was the first to express himself.

\- You never told me you had a half brother, or that some of your relatives were still alive.

\- Maybe because I wanted to forget this story and follow my life. Have you considered that possibility?

\- And do you remember that we are friends and this is a fact that should be shared?

Emma clears her throat, looking between the two with a wry smile. She touches Sherlock's shoulders, which gave him the opportunity to suck her intoxicating perfume, that he had not felt since adolescence.

\- I'm sure this is a discussion that both of you want to proceed calmly and alone. Now, I really want you to help me, Sherlie.

She gives that wink and he raises his eyebrows at the mention of 'Sherlie'.

\- You spent a lot of time with my brother; and you certainly is inconvenient to him and his organized ways. Emmy, Watson and I will meet you tomorrow at 20:00 at Oxford Street. Promptly.

\- Well, it seems I have no choice. Mr. Watson was a pleasure to meet you! And it was good to see it, Holmes.

\- The pleasure was all mine, Miss Borough!

 

The two noticed a certain disappointment in Emma's eyes the moment she said goodbye to them. Or fear, as it seems, Lord Winstead was not the best person in the world. Who knows what caused the doctor to hide this character from his story, who knows what he would do to Emma. Holmes cared about her more than he admitted and wanted; and of course, he cared about John, after all he was practically his brother. For him, she was like a younger and immature version of Irene Adler, still surprising and fascinating. And now he would spend more time near her, he would be able to say that what he felt was something real, or just the adrenaline and the need for adventure, since his mind rebels against stagnation.

As she left, the two looked at each other. Holmes wanted further explanation about the 'half-brother' thing, Watson kept his 'I never want to touch on this subject' gaze.

\- Just as you cultivate your secrets, Sherlie, I also consider myself the right to hide painful events of my life.

\- The war was a painful fact of your life, and you did not made such a fuss to describe it.

\- I think they are two different situations. Holmes, do not make me use my good leg to kick your face.

\- Let's have coffee?

Usually wars between them ended well, and Holmes knew that Watson would not kick his face. Just... give him a punch - a very strong one - on the nose.


End file.
